Indonesia dan Belanda: Sepasang Pengecut
by Dharmaputra - Ra Kuti
Summary: Menurutmu, mungkinkah seorang korban pemerkosaan akan jatuh cinta pada pemerkosanya? Sekelumit sejarah Indonesia. Untuk FID#4. RnR?


**Axis Power Hetalia  
oleh: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Indonesia dan Belanda: Sepasang Pengecut  
oleh: Ra Kuti**

**Rate: M**

**Sinopsis:  
**Menurutmu, mungkinkah korban pemerkosaan akan jatuh cinta pada pemerkosanya?

**Peringatan!  
**Menerima kritik dan saran perihal fanfic, kecuali penggunaan cursing word. Tidak usah munafik, cursing word sudah banyak bertebaran di Fandom Hetalia Berbahasa Indonesia, seperti fvcking, svcking, bastard, shithole, asshole, bloody git, guttenvordammit, dll. Sekedar memberitahu, cursing word dalam fanfic ini adalah karya anak bangsa. Jika anda tak keberatan dengan cursing word ala Amerika, Romano, Inggris, Jerman dll, seharusnya anda pun tak keberatan dengan cursing word ala Indonesia.

**TIDAK SUKA? TIDAK PERLU DIBACA!**

**Untuk Fujoshi Independence Day ke-4**

~~Selamat Membaca~~  
~Semoga Sejahtera~

**=x=x=**

Langit membentangkan selimut malamnya ketika Belanda meneropong Indonesia dengan cara nangkring di atas pohon yang ada di depan Roxy, sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Sementara orang-orang di bawah yang melihatnya, segera lari terbirit-birit sambil berteriak, "POCONG... POCONG..." Dapat dipastikan, besok Indonesia gempar dengan pemberitaan pocong nangkring di atas pohon di depan pusat perbelanjaan, Roxy.

Belanda tak peduli. Ia terus mengincar Indonesia menggunakan teropong yang biasa digunakan Prancis untuk mengintip Inggris mandi itu. Sepasang mata Belanda nampak berbinar saat melihat sang personifikasi Indonesia keluar dari Istana Negara, pertanda telah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan si _boss_. Belanda pun turun dengan bergelantungan sambil berteriak, "AUWOOO..."

Setelah memastikan kemampuannya tak kalah dari Tarzan, Belanda segera bersalto ke tanah. Lagi-lagi untuk memastikan kenarsisannya tak kalah dari Cristiano Ronaldo yang baru saja mencetak gol. Indonesia hanya menghela nafas berat, seolah mati segan, hidup tak mau.

"Indonesia_, _kamu tahu tidak, perbedaan sejarah dan kamu?" Belanda memulai perbicaraan.

"Sejarahnya, gue benci loe! Gue-nya benci loe!" ketus Indonesia, mencoba mengabaikan Belanda.

Belanda menghela nafas panjang, "Bukan itu, kalau berhadapan dengan sejarah, pasti ngomongin masa lalu. Kalau berhadapan ama kamu, ngomongin masa depan yuk!"

Indonesia hanya mendecak, mendengar rayuan Belanda yang mirip gombal sobek-sobek.

"Indonesia_, _kamu punya rumah, tidak?" lanjut Belanda mengikuti Indonesia yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Punyalah. Dan gue—"

"Kebetulan banget! Kalau aku punyanya tangga. Rumah tangga yuk!"

Indonesia makin _sweatdrop, _apalagi saat Belanda tiba-tiba menghadang di depannya sambil menodongkan sebuket bunga tulip.

"Indonesia, kupersembahkan sejuta serbuk bunga tulip kepadamu. Jangan malu-malu, aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintaiku," kata Belanda sambil bersujud dengan _gentle-_nya, seperti yang diajarkan Pak Francis dalam kelas kejantanan.

Indonesia menerima bunga itu untuk kemudian dihantamkan ke kepala Belanda, "Yang ada di kepala loe cuma bunga tulip bau bangke—"

Tak ingin basah kuyub karena 'omongan pake kuah' Indonesia, Belanda segera menginterupsi, "Itulah letak ke-awesoman kita sebagai pasangan, Indonesia. Bunga tulip adalah milikku, dan bunga bangkai adalah milikmu. Jadi, bunga tulip bau bangkai ini adalah milik kita bersama. Simbol kita sebagai pasangan," Belanda menyeringai bangga, seperti yang diajarkan Pak Gilbert dalam kelas narsis.

Indonesia yang mati gaya hanya bisa geleng-geleng disco. Kalau sudah begini, hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya untuk menendang negara mantan penjajahnya ini. "Sayangnya gue lebih suka bunga Sakura!"

Cuih!

Benar saja. Segumpal ludah langsung meluncur dari mulut Belanda, membanjiri bumi pertiwi. "Kamu masih berhubungan dengan Jepang _bastard _itu?" ujarnya memandang geram pada Indonesia, seperti yang diajarkan Pak Lovinodalam kelas bastardo.

Sementara itu...

Jauh di negeri samurai, seorang pemuda imut yang diketahui sebagai personifikasi negera tersebut, mendadak bersin-bersin. "Ada yang membicarakan _desu_," katanya lalu bersin-bersin lagi, tak lupa menyemburkan ingusnya ke arah saudara-saudaranya.

"Ingus ini dari Korea Selatan, da ze..." Saudaranya yang merupakan personifikasi Korea Selatan, dengan bangga mengklaim ingus itu sebagai miliknya. Oke, abaikan saja China yang mulai mencampurkan ingus itu dengan masakannya. Lupakan saja Taiwan yang menggunakan ingus itu sebagai lem untuk merekatkan bunga di rambutnya. Dan tinggalkan saja Hongkong yang pundung karena kekuatan bersin itu mengalahkan kekuatan petasannya.

Kembali ke Belanda dan Indonesia...

"Emang kenapa kalau gue berhubungan ama Jepang? Suka-suka dong," ketus Indonesia makin nyolot.

"Tapi kamu kan masih mencintaiku, Indonesia?"

"Kenapa sih loe, sotoy banget bilang gue masih cinta loe? Enggak sadar apa? LOE—" Indonesia menunjuk Belanda dengan mencolok matanya, "GUE—" dan menunjuk diri sendiri dengan mencolok hidung, sambil sedikit mengorek upil di dalamnya, "END!" tegasnya lantang.

Belanda terkesiap sejenak. Namun kemudian menyeringai licik seperti biasa. "Ah, tidak usah munafik, Indonesia. Aku punya bukti kok kalau kamu masih cinta aku."

Kekesalan Indonesia sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kalau sudah begini, ia pasti segera mengeluarkan jurus andalan, "Jancok! Kowe opo ra ngerti aku wes kesel-kesel ngene, cok? Nyingkrio kowe, lak ra pengen tak kruwek raimu sing njancoki kuwi!"

Jancok. Yeah itulah budaya Indonesia yang dilestarikan oleh anak-anak Bondo Nekat alias Bonek yang selalu dekat di hati Indonesia. Dan seperti biasa, budaya Jancok ini selalu diklaim Malaysia.

Setelah Bonek mode: on, Indonesia mengembalikan diri dalam mode Jakarta. Biar bagaimana pun, rumahnya di Jakarta, sehingga pengaruh Jakarta masih cukup mendominasi hidupnya. Yeah~ meskipun sebenarnya Indonesia lebih senang keluar Jakarta setiap kali nongkrong. Ke Suroboyo misalnya. Di sana, ke-Indonesia-an arek-arek Suroboyo masih kental. Beda dengan arek-arek Jakarta sudah keparat-paratan. Eh salah— kebarat-baratan maksudnya. Selain itu, Jakarta sekarang bukanlah Jakarta dahulu yang diisi pejuang-pejuang dengan nasionalisme tinggi, Jakarta sekarang diisi pejabat-pejabat korup yang suka menjilati pantat Amerika.

"Heh gue kasih tahu ya," Indonesia memulai cercaannya. Ia memang sangat kesal bila sudah disangkutpautkan dengan Belanda. Apalagi setiap kali membaca fiksi di situs yang mana author-author fanfiksi fandom Hetalia Axis Power berbahasa Indonesia suka sekali memasangkannya dengan Belanda.

Hah~ yang benar saja? Belanda X Indonesia adalah pasangan pengecut sepanjang sejarah! Belanda sekalipun penjajah tapi dia pengecut! Dia hanya mampu menaklukkan bangsa lemah. Sedangkan ketika berhadapan dengan bangsa besar, lari terbirit-birit atau ngumpet di bawah rok ratu Beatrix. Buktinya adalah ketika diserang Jerman pada Perang Dunia II. Belum berperang saja, ia sudah lari terbirit-birit ke Australia, Amerika atau kemana pun yang mau menampung pengecut. Dalam sejarahnya, Belanda juga selalu diperbudak Prancis dan Spanyol. Jadi, Belanda bukanlah negara _gentle _seperti yang digambarkan author-author fanfiksi Hetalia berbahasa Indonesia itu, apalagi negara yang dengan _heroic_-nya melindungi Indonesia! Hah~ khayalan tingkat tinggi!

Mungkin author-author itu kurang memahami Belanda maupun dirinya. Asal melihat atau membaca Belanda ngentotin Indonesia, beres sudah! Tanpa peduli betapa trenyuhnya perasaan Indonesia dibuat ngentot dengan Belanda yang dibencinya. Sekalipun sama-sama penjajah, Belanda jelas berbeda dengan Inggris. Negara beralis tebal ini benar-benar penjajah sejati karena tak hanya mampu menaklukkan bangsa lemah, tapi juga kuat. Buktinya saat Perang Dunia II, ia mampu menahan gempuran Jerman yang menjadi bangsa terkuat saat itu. Prancis, penjajah yang juga sama kuatnya dengan Inggris saja takluk di kaki sang Nazi.

Dengan dijajah Belanda, sang pengecut, Indonesia merasa lebih pengecut. Sehingga Belanda X Indonesia adalah pasangan Pengecut X Pengecut. Siapapun tentu tak ingin jadi pengecut. Begitu pula Indonesia. Ia lebih senang mengenang sejarah kejayaannya, dibanding sejarah penjajahan sang pengecut Belanda kepadanya.

Akan tetapi, author-author fanfiksi Hetalia berbahasa Indonesia itu suka sekali membuat sejarah penjajahan sang pengecut, Belanda terhadapnya. Indonesia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah author-author itu tidak mengerti sejarah dirinya selain sejarah ketika dijajah Belanda? Indonesia sungguh prihatin dengan kenyataan ini. Kenyataan di mana rakyatnya tidak banyak mengerti tentang sejarahnya. Kalau dalam fiksi buatan author-author itu banyak menonjolkan kepahlawanan anak-anak pribumi yang menentang penjajahan Belanda sih tak masalah. Lha ini, yang ditonjolkan justru tentang percintaannya dengan Belanda yang menurut Indonesia lebih kekanak-kanakan dari kisah cinta Galih dan Ratna.

Hah~ yang benar saja? Penjajahan sama halnya dengan pemerkosaan. Mungkinkah korban pemerkosaan akan jatuh cinta pada pemerkosanya? Itu hanya terjadi jika sang korban adalah pemuja cinta buta! Sayangnya Indonesia bukan pemuja cinta buta, sehingga ia tidak akan mencintai Belanda yang telah menjajahnya! Itu sungguh konyol dan alay!

"Selama tiga setengah abad loe memasuki kehidupan gue, nggak ada sedikit pun pengaruh loe yang tertinggal. Semua udah hilang bersamaan dengan loe angkat kaki dari rumah gue. Sedangkan Jepang, cuma tiga tahun dia hadir dalam kehidupan gue. Tapi sampai sekarang pengaruhnya masih terkenang, bahkan ama rakyat gue dipuja-puja. Mereka disebut _otaku, _pecinta kebudayaan Jepang. Nah loe? Apa yang bisa dikenang dari seorang Belanda brengsek selain kebiadabannya?"

Indonesia memuntahkan segala kekesalannya terhadap Belanda. Ia langsung nyolot saat mantan koloninya itu hendak membuka suara. Mungkin Belanda mendekati Indonesia agar kepengecutannya tidak berlebihan. Menaklukan negara lain membuatnya merasa tidak terlalu pengecut, karena ada yang lebih pengecut, yakni negara yang ditaklukkan. Karena itulah Indonesia sangat ogah didekati Belanda. Meskipun ia tak luput dari kepengecutan—bahkan sangat parah—tapi tentu saja ia tak mau bergaul terlalu jauh dengan para pengecut. Bisa-bisa kepengecutannya tak sembuh-sembuh, malah tambah kronis. Biar bagaimana pun, sifat pengecut adalah penyakit. Hanya negara gila yang ingin bertahan dalam penyakit. Dan Indonesia masih cukup waras.

"Emang sih Jepang juga nggak kalah biadab. Bohong kalau gue bilang, nggak benci dia. Tapi setelah melihat banyaknya rakyat gue yang menyukainya, terutama kebudayaannya, gue jadi berpikir kalau Jepang itu lebih berpengaruh, setidaknya dibanding loe. Kalau diinget-inget, Laksamana Muda dari Jepang yang bernama Tadashi Maeda pernah membantu gue mempersiapkan kemerdekaan. Sedangkan loe? Yang bisa dilakuin orang-orang loe tuh cuma gimana caranya mempertahankan gue agar tetep bisa mengeksploitasi apa yang gue miliki. Emang sih sampe saat ini masih ada rakyat gue yang menyukai loe, yakni orang-orang yang bermental terjajah!"

Tak dipungkiri, mendengar Indonesia menyebut Jepang, membuat Belanda kesal setengah mampus. Sejarah Jepang yang merebut Indonesia hanya mengingatkan kepengecutannya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memang sangat pengecut saat itu, menyerah tanpa syarat! Ck, rasanya Belanda ingin menyembunyikan diri di bawah rok Ratu Beatrix mengingat Jepang yang mungil mampu membuatnya menyerah tanpa syarat. Belanda merasa, kemaluannya saja yang besar, sedangkan rasa malunya kecil.

"Satu lagi, kenapa Jepang mending daripada loe!" Indonesia masih ngotot membeberkan kebenciannya. Belanda pun perlahan bangkit dari sujud tak bergunanya. "Karena Jepang itu imut. Nah loe? Jabrik, brengsek, jelek, pedopil, pengecut! Ck, eneg gue ama loe!"

Indonesia mengangkat sebelah alis saat melihat Belanda justru tersenyum menyeringai seperti biasa. Membuat Indonesia makin mual melihatnya. "Ngapain loe, senyam-senyum nggak jelas gitu? Asal loe tahu ya, seribu kali lebih baik senyum 'kolkolkol' Rusia, daripada senyum sebusuk bunga bangkai loe! Dasar idiot!"

Masih mengumbar senyum, Belanda berujar, "Sepanjang apapun sumpah serapahmu padaku, tidak akan berguna karena aku punya bukti nyata cintamu padaku."

Indonesia _sweatdrop _pangkat seratus. Rasanya ia ingin menendang Belanda seperti anak gadis menendang preman-preman yang hendak memperkosanya, di sinetron yang ia lihat setiap Senin sampai Jumat. Kali aja mempercepat impoten Negara penghasil mariyuana itu agar sedikit tahu malu. Tapi mendadak Indonesia terdiam saat Belanda menunjukkan bukti tak tahu malunya .

"Lihat sms kamu! Kamu nulisnya pakai 'loe, gue'! Ini kan tulisan zamanku dulu! Trus kamu kalau bicara juga memakai 'loe, gue'. Itu artinya kamu belum bisa melupakanku, masih teringat-ingat padaku, masih mencintaiku. Fufufu..."

Indonesia terperangah seketika. Perlahan ia menyesal, mengapa melupakan kaedah berbahasa Indonesia yang baik. Justru membudayakan bahasa gaul yang sebenarnya menurut author fic ini tak ada gaulnya sama sekali. Dan sekarang malah menjebaknya dalam polemik kenarsisan Belanda.

"Biar tahu rasa! Makanya punya bahasa dipelihara. Pahlawan berjuang agar kamu terbebas dari penjajah, agar kamu memiliki identitas sendiri. Bahasa adalah identitas bangsa. Kamu sudah memiliki bahasa sebagai identitas diri, yakni bahasa Indonesia. Kalau kamu mengutak-atiknya seenak jidat, apalagi sampai menghilangkan sebagian nilai-nilainya, artinya kamu tidak menghargai perjuangan pahlawan. Maunya be-gaul tapi jadinya malah be-lagu!" rutuk _guardian angel _ Indonesia.

Indonesia akhirnya sadar, selama ini globalisasi memang banyak mempengaruhinya, hingga tak jarang ia terseret arus dan akhirnya kehilangan jati diri. Indonesia menghela nafas. Ia berharap agar para generasi muda yang biasa menggunakan bahasa gaul segera menyadari hal ini. Sekarang masih sebagian saja bahasa Indonesia yang mengalami perubahan karena tuntutan ke-gaul-an. 20-50 tahun ke depan, siapa tahu bahasa Indonesia akan menjadi bahasa alien karena perubahan seenak jidat itu.

Dan— Astaga! Bagaimana dirinya bisa mengatai Belanda dengan kata-kata menyakitkan begitu? Para leluhur tak pernah membentuk kepribadiannya menjadi kasar dan frontal begini. Indonesia merasa benar-benar kehilangan jati diri sekarang. Semua itu karena tak sanggup mengendalikan emosi yang tersulut. Dan sepertinya ia harus menelan ludahnya sendiri saat mengomeli Bonek yang bikin rusuh saat ia dicukur Bahrain 10-0 dan kemudian tercatat dalam sejarah sebagai salah satu kekalahan terbesar sepak bola dunia. Atau saat diklaim Malaysia 6-0 yang kemudian tercatat dalam hatinya sebagai motivasi untuk meng-GANYANG(rumput)MALAYSIA.

Lha wong kenyataannya dirinya sendiri tak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Seperti yang baru saja dialami. Sebenarnya kan bisa menolak Belanda tanpa mengeluarkan jurus Jancok andalannya. Memang sih, pelajaran unggah ungguh dari keraton hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri. Tapi pelajaran Tata Krama Diplomatik dari Fakultas Hubungan Internasional yang selalu di-sms-in author fic ini kan harusnya diingat baik-baik! Huh~ Indonesia benar-benar menyesal.

"Indonesia,kamu kenapa?"

Indonesia terperanjat mendengar suara Belanda. Ia memandang mantan penjajahnya itu yang menatapnya khawatir. Tak dipungkiri, Indonesia memang masih menyimpan kebencian dan kecurigaan terhadap Belanda. Dulu, negara penyuka bunga tulip itu pernah menjanjikan kemerdekaan padanya. Tapi janji itu seperti halnya janji kandidat pemilu yang lazim di Indonesia saat ini. Tak ada bukti, alias omdo alias omong doang! Jika sekarang Belanda begitu khawatir, jujur saja, Indonesia sama sekali tak mempercayainya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Indonesia tak ingin tersulut emosi. Lagipula, ia ingat bahwa hidup tak boleh terpaku masa lalu. Maka, sekarang juga, Indonesia memutuskan melupakan masa lalunya yang suram dengan Belanda dan memulai rekonsiliasi dengan negara Kincir Angin tersebut.

Dengan sopan Indonesia berujar, "Sepurane mas Londo, dari dulu sampai sekarang, sebenarnya saya nggak pernah mencintai mas. Kalaupun mencintai, itu hanya sebatas teman. Hanya itu jawaban yang bisa saya berikan untuk pernyataan cinta mas selama ini. Saya harap, mas mengerti."

Untuk sesaat, Belanda terpaku dengan perubahan sikap Indonesia yang mendadak manis. Harus diakui, inilah yang membuatnya menyukai negara yang ingin sekali meng-GANYANG MALAYSIA ini, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Sebenarnya Belanda masih mencintai Indonesia, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kadang cinta tak harus memiliki.

"Ya sudah. Bisa mencintaiku sebagai teman pun tak apa. Tapi jika ada negara yang mencintaimu sebagai penjajah, itu pastilah aku—"

"Belum tentu."

Indonesia dan Belanda tercengang melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba hadir di antara mereka. Nampak seorang pemuda tersenyum manis sambil membawa sebuket bunga Sakura.

"Jepang?" seru Indonesia dan Belanda bersamaan. Belanda menggeram pelan, tiba-tiba saja aura gelap yang dipinjamnya dari Rusia terpampang di wajahnya.

"Apa kabar Indonesia-_san_? Aku membawakan bunga sakura untukmu. Kudengar kau sangat menyukainya," pemuda personifikasi Jepang itu tersenyum sambil memberikan buket bunga sakura kepada Indonesia.

"Kabar baik, Jepang. Terima kasih bunganya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menyukai sakura?"

Jepang tersenyum lagi. Rona merah nampak menggurat halus di wajah putihnya. Dan itu membuat Indonesia mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menusuk pipi negara imut itu dengan bambu runcingnya. Indonesia khawatir, ke-maho-an boyband-nya akan tersaingi Jepang—yang notabene lebih maho.

"Sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi aku berada di sini."

"Apa?" seru Indonesia seperti sinetron yang dilihatnya setiap Senin sampai Jumat di stasiun televisi kesayangannya.

Sementara itu, aura 'kolkolkol' Belanda semakin berkobar-kobar. Tak peduli Rusia yang akan menjebloskannya ke pertanian kolektif karena tak segera mengembalikan aura gelap di saat darurat begini. Akibatnya, negara beruang merah tersebut terlihat uke di depan tamunya—yang parahnya adalah Prancis. Oke, abaikan saja sesuatu tak jelas, yang mungkin akan terjadi di Moscow tersebut.

"Jadi kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?" Pertanyaan Indonesia dijawab senyum _innocent _oleh Jepang.

"Aku sedang berkumpul bersama keluarga saat mendengar namaku tersebut dalam sebuah pembicaraan. Dan ternyata yang membicarakan adalah kalian. Segera saja aku ber_-shunpo _ke sini," kata Jepang lalu menyeringai melirik Belanda, "dan sebenarnya aku sudah dari kemarin ingin ke sini untuk menagih janji," lanjutnya membuat Indonesia menepok jidatnya seketika.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Jepang memang datang padanya untuk menyatakan cinta penjajahan. Indonesia yang saat itu sedang asyik membaca komik Gay yang dioleh-olehkan Jepang, hanya menjawab 'ya' atau 'nanti saja' tanpa peduli pertanyaan Jepang. Indonesia baru tahu misi dan visi Jepang mendatanginya, saat mendapat telepon dari Inggris yang mendadak curhat karena katanya tak ada lagi yang bisa dicurhati. Tentu saja itu hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi kemaluan sang Britain yang baru saja ditolak Jepang. Yeah~ mau bagaimana lagi, curhat pada Amerika pasti akan ditertawai habis-habisan dan itu hanya akan membuatnya pundung seribu tahun. Lagipula, Indonesia negara yang asyik untuk diajak bergosip.

Inggris meminta Indonesia menolak Jepang, agar negara imut tersebut mendapat balasan setimpal atas perbuatannya (menolak cinta). Dan ternyata apa yang dicurhatkan Inggris bukan sekedar kegalauan belaka. Beberapa hari setelah itu, Jepang datang ke Indonesia dengan membawa oleh-oleh, sekardus komik gay yang lumayan disukai Indonesia. Ternyata ada uke di balik seme dari tindakan baik hati Jepang itu. Tapi sebenarnya Indonesia tak terlalu terkejut sih. Sudah _style _Jepang berpura-pura baik tapi sebenarnya ada uke di balik seme.

Dulu, saat pertama kali Jepang datang padanya adalah untuk persekutuan Asia Timur Raya dengan misi membebaskan Asia dari penindasan bangsa barat. Tapi itu hanyalah kedok, lha wong kenyataannya Jepang datang untuk menjajah. Yeah, meski pada akhirnya mau membantu(sedikit) kemerdekaan Indonesia melalui Laksamana Muda Tadashi Maeda yang saat itu menyediakan rumahnya di Rengasdengklok untuk rapat perumusan naskah proklamasi kemerdekaan.

"Jadi bagaimana, Indonesia -_san_? Apa kau menerimaku setelah menolak kepala tulip ini?"

"Kaubilang apa, Jepang jelek pendek?"

"Err— tolong jangan bentrok di sini!" Indonesia menengahi adu bacot yang berpotensi merusak gendang telinganya, "baiklah, akan kuputuskan pilihanku."

Belanda dan Jepang menatap Indonesia serius. Indonesia berujar lirih setelah menghela nafas panjang, "Sebenarnya dari dulu hingga sekarang, aku tidak pernah mencintai penjajahan mas Londo ataupun kamu, Jepang. Ah~ lebih tepatnya tidak menyukai penjajahan siapapun di atas bumi ini, karena tidak sesuai dengan perikeadilan dan perikemanusiaan."

Belanda dan Jepang mengangguk-angguk—entah karena apa. Indonesia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Seharusnya kalian tidak heran. Menurut kalian, mungkinkah seorang gadis akan mencintai pria yang telah memperkosanya? Merampas kehormatannya?"

"Tidak mungkin! Itu suatu kebodohan!" Belanda yang tidak memiliki hati nurani alias selalu berpikir rasional langsung menjawab.

"Mayoritas memang tidak akan melakukan kebodohan itu. Tapi pasti ada bagian minoritas yang melakukannya," Jepang menjawab dengan tersenyum, "memangnya ada apa Indonesia-_san_?"

Indonesia mengangkat sudut bibir, "Penjajah seperti halnya pemerkosa!"

Belanda dan Jepang terperanjat. Untuk sejenak, mereka mengenang penjajahan mereka terhadap negara-negara lemah. Tak perlu dihitung, berapa kali Belanda memeras, mengeksploitasi, menyiksa, memperkosa negara jajahannya. Dengan mudah ia melakukan semua itu karena negara jajahan, baginya tak lebih dari budak. Ia terus memperbudak negara jajahan maupun rakyatnya tanpa mempedulikan penderitaannya.

Sementara Jepang, tentu ia tak pernah lupa akan _romusha _dan _ian fu_. Sebuah istilah yang merupakan sintesis kekejaman penjajahannya. Kerja paksa, perbudakan, penyiksaan, penetrasi budaya, pemerkosaan, semua itu dengan mudah dilakukannya di negara jajahan. Ia yang memiliki misi melepaskan Asia dari penindasan bangsa Barat justru menodai misi mulia itu dengan penjajahannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau mencintai mantan penjajahku, karena itu sama saja dengan seorang gadis mencintai pemerkosanya!" suara Indonesia menyadarkan Belanda dan Jepang.

"Aku bukan pendendam, karena itulah aku memaafkan kalian. Tapi aku juga bukan pemuja cinta buta, karena itulah aku tak bisa mencintai penjajahan kalian. Yeah~ mungkin kita hanya bisa berteman," Indonesia menutup dengan tersenyum.

Belanda dan Jepang terdiam, menyadari kesalahannya di masa lalu, yang sebenarnya menurut mereka sendiri tidak pantas dimaafkan. Tapi syukurlah, negara-negara di dunia ini sangat bodoh sehingga tak mendendam padanya. Yeah~ meskipun tak bisa membuat mereka mencintainya. Karena memang bukan zamannya, cinta buta berlaku.

"Lalu siapa yang kamu cintai, Indonesia-_san_?" Jepang memecah keheningan.

"Aku masih tidak yakin kau tidak mencintaiku, Indonesia. Kulihat kau selalu berseri-seri setiap kali konferensi UN, itu karena bertemu denganku kan?" Belanda yang kemaluannya masih besar dan rasa malunya tetap kecil, berceletuk.

Indonesia hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, kenarsisan negara kincir angin itu sama menyebalkannya dengan penjajahannya. "Aku mencintai Allah Subahana Wata'ala, Yesus Kristus, Sang Hyang Widhi, Budha Gautama, dan segenap iman kepada Tuhan yang telah menciptakan eksistensiku. Aku mencintai rakyatku yang siap sedia berkorban untukku. Aku mencintai wilayahku yang memberikan kekayaan alam yang melimpah. Dan aku mencintai—" Indonesia menghela nafas sejenak, "pemerintahanku serta konstitusi yang mengatur kehidupanku," ada kegamangan dalam ucapannya.

"Yeah~ aku mencintai diriku sendiri dan segala yang kumiliki," namun Indonesia menegaskan, "Ya sudah aku mau pulang. Kalian mau mampir tidak? Barangkali mau mencicipi sisa tumpeng kemerdekaan kemarin."

Tawaran yang tidak menggoda dari Indonesia itu langsung direspon Belanda dan Jepang dengan gelengan kepala. Ketiganya pun segera berpisah; pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Indonesia membuka mata perlahan. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya yang terlentang untuk mencari _smarthphone _LG Optimus-nya. Melihat waktu 04.50 WIB yang ditunjukkan _handphone Touch Screen_ itu, ia mendesah lirih, "Sungguh mengerikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Syukurlah hanya mimpi."

**=x=x=**

**END**

**=x=x=**

Happy Fujoshi Independence Day~  
Baru tahu fujoshi itu cewek penggemar Gay, setelah googling. Tau sih dulu waktu SMA—perasaan baru kemarin lulus SMA :j mulai akut pikunnya—sekarang lupa-lupa-ingat. Kenapa kalian nggak jadi penggiat LGBT aja? Masih sangat minim pejuang gender-pluralism di negeri ini. Setidaknya belum cukup kalau untuk kepentingan demonstrasi-hobi demo, lol.

Untuk Kakak Vanya-chan, jangan hanya eksis di duta aja dong, hadirlah ke dumay! Kangen sama cerita-cerita kakak. Aku gak ada bakat bikin cerita, gak bisa mengkhayal. Sekali mengkhayal langsung aneh. Oke deh cukup sekian aja. Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfic yang saya sadari banyak kekurangannya ini. Dipersilahkan memberikan kritik dan saran sesuai aturan main saya.


End file.
